


有關Holmes們的故事 The Stories about Holmes

by molly31203



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), SPECTRE (2015), Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bondlock, Crossover, Funny, M/M, villain!Merlin, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>當他走向圍住MI6那名特工的人群時，沒有任何人敢攔住他，全部都噤聲的退開，有如摩西分隔紅海。</p><p>「…….這可不是我所期待的重聚。」Merlin咬牙切齒的，看著眼前的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 6.10 把這部的名字改了，之後這裡大概就是瘋狂丟段子........00Q、Harry/Merlin（互攻）、Sherlock/John等等這樣

Merlin覺得今天的心情半好半壞。

首先，他是將一名躲藏在自己組織裡，竊取資料CIA找出身份並收服他——他甚至得到對方的資訊，知道像MI6、北京等潛藏在自己廣大犯罪網裡的那些探員的身份。

Merlin在成為犯罪集團首領前是一個狙擊手，一名獵人。他本來想默不作聲，盡情享受狩獵的過程後再將那些特工一個個俐落的幹掉。殊不知一名00特工居然大膽的闖進他副手的房間（鑰匙是睡了他副手的女人拿到的），搶了裡頭一項金額龐大交易、罪證確鑿的一份文件。那扼殺了Merlin本想享受狩獵的慾望。

他封鎖整個大樓的出入，將所有的人力跟開槍的准許都放了下去——最後那名特工單膝重彈，跪在自己面前。即使是此刻對方仍緊緊攢著資料，那雙藍色的眼睛都沒有一絲放棄的絕望。

「你大概是MI6裡一位傑出的00特工。」

「最好的。 _（The BEST.）_ 」

「閉嘴，我可沒有問你問題——真是個浪費，如果你今天沒鬧出這些蠢事，我說不定會試著策反你，讓你為我工作。」

「我有一個很好的工作。」

「真的？就我看來你至少有幾個問題：過分縱情情色、飲酒跟毒品，瘋狂的求死慾望，過分衝動還有那愚蠢的英雄情節，MI6終究是個國家機關，除了薪水少得可憐以外，他們只會要你不停地去沒用的心理醫生那報到。」

「Well，那是真的。」眼前的MI6特工，Bond，根據CIA那名叛徒的說法，那個人叫 _James Bond_ ，「但你知道，不是每個地方都有一項優點。」

「什麼樣的優點？」這是一個愚蠢的問題，Merlin腦中一個聲音告訴他，這就按下板機了結對方生命，但某種直覺遏止住他的衝動。

「有人與你一起扣下板機。」

微小的靜電聲這時傳來，來自Merlin，與包圍Bond的那些手下的槍—— **有人** 知道這些槍具有掌紋辨識和矯正系統，而且能輕輕鬆鬆的駭進那些槍裡頭加密程式加以操作——那些電流讓在場的人都鬆手，使槍械落下的聲音在整個空間裡此起彼落。

這時Merlin的正對面，Bond的身後走來一名青年，有著棕色的捲髮，土黃色的羊毛衫，手裡捧著一台熟悉、貼滿貼紙的筆電。當他走向圍住MI6那名特工的人群時，沒有任何人敢攔住他，全部都噤聲的退開，有如摩西分隔紅海。

「…….這可不是我所期待的重聚。」Merlin咬牙切齒的，看著眼前的人。

「可想而知。」對方語調平板的說著，他攙起那名MI6特工，無視對方投來的疑惑眼神，他深深嘆口氣：「我從來沒想到會這樣再見到你。」

 

 

「好久不見，Merlin叔叔。他是我的未婚夫James。」


	2. Chapter 2

「十五年，」打火機狠狠撞上牆面的聲音，Merlin怒氣難遏的瞪著牆上自己造成的痕跡，「十五年，毀了一樁幾百萬美金的生意，再加上他自己要結婚，他才來見我。」

  
「如果我是你姪子，看到這個脾氣也會想跟你斷絕關係。」

  
房間裡的另一個人，Harry——他已經換掉那套破破爛爛的西裝（他剛從敘利亞回來，所以這是情有可原。）穿著他心愛的紅色睡袍站在門口，Harry將那只可憐的打火機撿起來，跨上床，體貼的替Merlin點燃香煙。

  
「下次在找牆出氣的時候，試著留情一點，你嚇到Eggsy了。」Harry說道，「他就算長這麼大了還是很怕你。」

  
「那是牆自找的。」Merlin反駁，不過提到Eggsy——他與Harry的養子——Merlin的確稍微地按下脾氣，「我只是Q的第一關，我倒要看看他之後怎麼應付他另外兩個哥哥。」

  
「Come on，Merlin，你只是有點受傷而已。」

  
受傷？喔，是指照顧了一個小兔崽子十幾年，親自培養他的編碼、演繹、戰鬥能力，送他上了全英國最好的學校後——對方直接跟自己斷絕音訊，沒有半點訊息，直到要結婚了才回來通知讓他受傷？  
他媽的說得太對了。

  
「我聽說他安排一個約會，讓你跟你未來的son-in-law獨處，更進一步的了解彼此？」

  
「他不會跟Q結婚。」Merlin惡狠狠地回答。

  
**這可由不得你，** Harry看著對方心想著。充滿著保護欲，與平常冷血沈穩的犯罪組織首領形象完全相反，Merlin現在只是一個兒子準備嫁人，緊張又生氣得要死的父親。簡直好玩極了，Harry意外的享受現在的狀況——他的戀人像隨時要爆怒（或已經暴怒的）貓科動物，他心底樂得要死，恨不得馬上幫對方關下最後的理智開關，看對方爆發。（雖然這樣做他有一定的風險後果要承擔........不過享及時行樂嘛。）

  
「你不是真的討厭他跟一個00特工結婚。」

  
「我是。而且這可不安全。」

  
「Q可是MI6的軍需官，他的丈夫則是MI6的王牌。」

  
「他是MI6排行第一名的混帳。」

  
「你只是因為Q都不曾跟你說過他，才在生氣而已，」Harry笑盈盈地說著，這時一個念頭閃過他的腦袋，「說到這個，你跟Q他們說過Eggsy的事嗎？雖然只是養子，按照法律上的意思他也是Q的弟弟了。」

  
聞言，Merlin身子異常的拱直，僵硬，「......我沒有。」

  
「……沒有？」

  
「我忘了。」Merlin慢吞吞地回答。被Q的結婚宣言嚇到，他怎麼會記得——

 

 

 

 

 

「「你他媽的怎麽可以忘了！」」

 

 

 

  
Eggsy——從方才就躲在房外偷聽著兩人對話，在這時終於忍不住，與Harry一口同聲的朝Merlin大吼。

房間裡的兩人錯愕地看著站在門外的Eggsy（就連Harry都沒想到對方在外頭啊！），原本手裡拿著的兩個馬克杯已經摔到地上——那明顯就要給Merlin與Harry的——裡頭的紅茶與牛奶灑落、被地毯吸收。

  
「…….此刻所發生的所有是，都是你過去選擇的結果。 _（Everything that is happening at this moment is a result of the choices you’ve made in the past.”）_ 」盯著臉上大大寫著 _“你是個他媽的混帳，Merlin！（You’re fucking asshole, Merlin.）”_ 一句的Eggsy，Harry推了推他的伴侶，當眼淚開始聚集在Eggsy眼眶時，他也沒半點嘲笑的心情了，「It’s on you. Go and fucking fix it.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 剛才想到登完忘記寫後續跟補充orz 用手機的結果就是這樣(ry
> 
> 「Everything that is happening at this moment is a result of the choices you’ve made in the past.」 - Deepak Chopra，一位印度美國裔的作家
> 
> 最近看了抖森的night manager........他也太帥了吧xDDDD好想也寫著crossover喔（不要啊


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin今年五十四歲，出生在英國最有政治與經濟影響力的一個家族。他的本名是Macbeth，排序是三兄弟中間。當Merlin的大哥進入國會，成為國家最有影響力的人之後，Merlin自己決定走入黑暗，替整國國家與兄長擁抱他們無法去承接的黑暗。

他們家族的故事有如教父電影中的黑手黨柯里昂家族——在兄長第三個兒子出生沒多久，在那些愚蠢的外交與政治利益，還有他們被權力蠱惑的么弟攪和下，他們的兄長與數百名機上的乘客一同墜入太平洋。

即使之後么弟徹底醒悟，排山倒海而來的撇清、求饒，那都不能停止Merlin對那些肇事人一個個展開報復，給予他們應有的制裁。他接過兄長的三個兒子，細心培養，順著長子的意願安排他進入大英政府，順著次子的意願將他介紹給蘇格蘭警場，讓對方能自由參與案子的調查。

至於么子，Q，Merlin頭痛的想著，他過去明明是最乖巧的那個——他是唯一在兩個哥哥分別用西洋劍、闊刀在宅子裡打架時，靜靜躲在書房裡學習的孩子。結果長大之後卻是他第一個與自己斷絕聯繫，直到要結婚了才回來見面。

而結婚對象竟然是名00特工。

 

 

「名字？」

「James Bond。」

「出生日期與出生地。」

「1968年，3月2日，Skyfall，蘇格蘭。」

「興趣。」

「鍛鍊、運動，射擊，打擾Q工作或逗他和他那幾隻貓玩。」

「飲食，請特別強調你飲酒方面。」

「一天降至一到兩杯的量，Q的——好了，夠了。」Bond忍不住打斷這場對談，這跟他想像的相差過多，「我不懂這是為了什麼。」

「Well，我們正按照Q的想法，我試著了解你。」

「放屁，這些資料你明明能靠你的線人查到。」Bond搖搖頭，擋住對方試著再說下去，「我告訴你你需要、想知道的——我和Q已經同居了四年，期間分手兩次。求婚的人是我。」

「何時，」Merlin苦澀的問，「什麼時候開始的？」

「他在MI6生日後的五個月，在那之前我都試著跟他調情，而他無視。直到那天整個部門在那邊慫恿、朝他們的長官吹口哨，他才終於放棄。」

「…….Q的公寓怎麼樣？」

「中上地帶，一進去是客廳，沙發後方是鑲牆式的書櫃，左側是開放式的餐廳，直走則是一架鋼琴，右側則通往他的房間跟浴室——他現在有五隻貓，不同品種，其中兩隻用科學家的名字命名，另外三隻則是藝術家的。」

「五隻？」

「根據Q的說法，這已經算是克制了。」Bond刻意強調「克制」二字，「看上去有人非常寵溺他。」

「如果你一進門，看見一個孩子，抱著貓並睜大自己那雙綠眼期待的看著你，你也會這麼做。」Merlin咕噥，「他在宅子裡一共收養了十七隻貓。直到他兩個哥哥受不了才停止。」

「不難想像Q還有兩個哥哥。」

「你很快就會親眼看到了。Q到現在還會彈琴？」

「是的，他的琴藝屬於一流，至於歌唱——」

「不難想像。他是不是還把青椒挑出來？」

「青椒不會了。」Bond得意洋洋的說著。

這樣的確是挺令人印象深刻的——想起過去總是試著讓Q吃下青椒，那簡直是場災難。Merlin繼續跟Bond談著，但多半已經不是跟彼此有關。他們談論著Q從小到大的癖好，好的壞的，Bond跟對方爆料近期Q的醜聞，而Merlin則以Q童年的故事當作交換。

直到Merlin講到一個暴風雨的晚上，Q因為睡前哥哥說的鬼故事嚇到睡不著，正準備說到故事正精彩部分的時候，兩人的手機分別響起。

 

 

 

 

「你們最好跟我 **解釋** ，」Q的聲音從兩人手機傳來，那聲音聽上去來自惡魔的撒旦，使兩人背脊不自覺得發寒，「好好的告訴我，我過去與現在的經歷跟你們了解彼此有他媽的什麼關聯。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 到現在都還沒有說Q的兩個哥哥是誰.......因為我還在掙扎要不要寫到他們啊QQ（你在說誰
> 
> 這篇跟timelord都很歡樂不知道怎麼回事


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin寫了一封信給了哥哥大人(?)

致Ernst Stavro Blofeld:

 

         首先，請容許我對如此晚才回覆您的信件此事，致上最高的歉意。就如您線人可能告訴您的，我最近有著那麼點不順遂、情緒波瀾起伏的日子。 _（rather emotional days）_ 不過，我現在總算有時間針對您的信件與要求提出回覆，而令人遺憾的，我的答案是不。不，我不會協助您逃獄的計畫。我想不論是何人，若是站在此刻我的立場都會做出相同的抉擇，基於現今大英政府正藉由您當作藉口整肅自己的軍情處與各個中央處室，再加上我現在因東歐、俄羅斯那區的事情有些綁手綁腳，不便給予其他事物太多心思。

         我想向您澄清，拒絕您的請求絕不是因為我對您組織的標誌有含任何個人方面的意見。不論您今天究竟是用章魚，或是像蘇格蘭以獨角獸當作自己國家的代表都一樣，我都只對您抱持著一定的尊重與包容。（絕對 **沒有** 半點生理或心理上的噁心。）也絕對不是在得知您成立Spectre、殺掉生父的理由後，覺得您是多麽的幼稚或愚蠢。（這是 **絕對** 不可能的。）當然，若是您有聽見任何謠言，有關最近我的一名家庭成員即將成婚，而結婚對象是一名00特工——這件事情是真的，您不需要處決您的線人，但這絕絕對對不是我拒絕您的原因。

         請盡情享受北英格蘭的風景與天氣，儘管它幾乎整年下雨，而您還身處在監獄——但正如我們常聽過的，享受當下。有些樂趣或許正在等著您，只是您未注意到。

 

 

 

         p.s. 若是您沒收到柬帖，請別覺得奇怪，我曾經想過寄給您，但後來想到您根本無法出獄，便覺得還寄給您實在太諷刺不人道了。

 

Sincerely,

Merlin.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 欺負坐牢的哥哥大人（笑打滾


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 沒有後援，沒有醫療照護，讓整件事變得更糟的，是那天倫敦下著該死的大雨。

Harry在一個糟糕透頂的日子裡跟Merlin相遇。

他被他的前任老大背叛，甚至差點被對方殺了——沒有任何符合理性或利益的原因，只因為在組織內一直有人謠傳，Harry計謀著取代老大，接管整個組織。這簡直荒誕可笑。

因此，為了回報這些愚蠢的垃圾事，Harry毀了組織所有的生意，將組織裡的每一個人都拉下地府。過程中Harry從他過去的同事那得到肩上、膝蓋上的兩個子彈造成的窟窿。膝蓋上的傷口造成Harry一大麻煩，特別是在他拐進巷子內想繼續逃脫時，劇烈的疼痛讓他不得停下，倚在牆邊做休息。沒有後援，沒有醫療照護，讓整件事變得更糟的，是那天倫敦下著該死的大雨。

雨水、泥濘還有從Harry傷口溢出的血混雜在一起，形成一股不協調的臭味並糟蹋了Harry整套的西裝。他靠在牆邊，大口喘氣，忍受的劇痛，Harry在心裡深深地祈禱著那群追捕他的警察或各方人馬不會發現他。

然而Merlin發現了他。一台黑色的廂型車堵著巷子唯一的出口，由部下開門、把風。Merlin下車，走到Harry的面前。他全身穿著都是深墨色，包含所撐著的傘，Merlin整個人彷彿與夜色融為一體。

「一位風度翩翩，穿著西裝的男人卻形單影隻，落魄的坐在大街上，而且還是在下著大雨的倫敦——這聽起來太過像電影情節，太過羅曼蒂克。你不這麼認為嗎？」

「Fuck off。」

「Um，糟糕透的禮儀。但我不怪你，你不過是一隻未被馴服的野犬。不該對你要求太多。」

「你想為你的頭爭取一顆子彈嗎？」Harry瞪著他，他握緊手上還有一顆子彈的左輪槍，那顆子彈本來是準備留給他自己的，「你他媽的懂什麼？」

「喔，我懂得足夠多了——包含所有在倫敦的人事物，這個世界上有哪些商機，有哪些蠢蛋——還有你我共同歸屬的那片黑暗。我可是非常的清楚、熟悉。」Merlin在傘底下輕輕扯動嘴角，給了對方一個諷刺的微笑，「不過你的確讓我感到訝異。我沒想到你可以忍受如此久，直到現在才辭掉你那爛透了的工作。」

「………那是因為我沒有別的選擇。」

**不會有別人要他，** Harry想，他的行為不端。他無法辨識對與錯的界線，沒有任何的道德底線。他可以為了完成任務作出任何事情——哪怕那意味著他需要炸掉住滿人的大樓或殺掉一個無辜的孩子。如果那是必須。Harry還沒有半點忠誠心，他無法真正的效忠一個主子，這或許也是為什麼他上任的首領會如此輕易的相信組織裡散佈的謠言。

「你有另一個選擇。只是你從來沒有正眼看過它——Mr. Hart，這幾年來，我一直竭誠地邀請你加入我的組織。那會是一個更寬廣、更自由的世界，我可以教會你所有的事情，給你一切所需要的。」Merlin繼續說道，「你最大的問題，就是你太過完美又太過自大，你的高傲不允許你輕易地向任何人卑躬屈膝。但我們可以一起處理這點。晚點的時候。」

「…….你打算救我？」

「你比你想像中的更具有價值，Mr. Hart。但你問錯問題了，你希望被拯救，而我會救你。真正的問題是，」Merlin緩步上前，他靠著Harry更近，阻止更多的雨水落在Harry身上，他朝對方伸出手，「你是否願意與我一起步入黑暗？」


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哥哥們上線

帶點金色的棕髮柔順地梳齊在後方，筆挺貼身的西裝完美的呈現著裝者完美的線條，男人在經過任何一處時都能吸引他人的目光，在路上更有一些觀光客舉起自己的相機對準對方——畢竟誰能抗拒？標準英國紳士的穿著與裝備，令人著迷的英國腔，這名男人舉手投足都是如此優雅完美。

「Mr. Hart。」站在白金漢宮的正前方，兩列整齊的衛兵排開，與一名執事向Harry恭敬的行禮，「Mr. Holmes正在裡頭等著您。」

 

 

 

「Harry，」踏進白金漢宮不久，一名男人——Mycroft Holmes，Merlin的其中一名姪子，如今又被稱作 _「行動式的英國政府」_ ，他走向Harry，熱烈的歡迎對方，「It’s good to see you, old friend.」

「Mycroft，很高興看見你——你在西亞那方的決定非常明智，Merlin對你的作法感到非常欽佩........這是他給你的一點禮物。」Harry微笑，將一盒價格不菲的甜點遞給對方，看見Mycroft的眼中閃過一絲光芒，像是他十幾年前第一次見到對方時一樣，對甜點的熱愛，「我也很高興見到二位，你肯定是Dr. Watson，我聽過你不少的事蹟，很榮幸見到你。而Sherlock........你底下並沒有穿半點衣服，對嗎？」

沙發上坐著兩名男人，有著金髮的男人在Harry出現時並起身，對方身材矮小卻充滿力量。另一名男性則有著捲棕色的髮，神情居傲的坐在沙發上看著來人。

Sherlock，Mycroft與Q的兄弟，也是Merlin最難搞的那個姪子。

「No。」Sherlock用氣音虛弱的回答Harry的問題，接著露出做作的微笑，「啊，這真是多麽讓人愉悅，一般人的社交活動。好久不見，Harry叔叔。」

「你該穿上衣服，Sherlock。這是你第二次全裸在白金漢宮。」

「裹著床單。我還沒有到如此不檢點。」

「Sherlock。」Watson警告的瞪著諮詢偵探，他拿起被棄置於桌上，Mycroft為對方準備的衣服，「你知道該怎麼做——當個成熟的人。別試著抱怨。」

對Mycroft來說，這大概已經是部分的日常了——Sherlock胡鬧，而John Watson出聲制止，甚至讓Sherlock聽話服從——但這對Harry來說卻是一個全新的。Harry驚訝地看著Sherlock口裡咕噥，卻乖巧地接過衣服走去更衣間。那讓他對這名前軍醫敬意更升一等。

等待Sherlock回來的時間，Mycroft跟Harry佔據大部分的聊天工作，而John則扮演一位良好的傾聽者。Mycroft想試探Merlin手中是否有一名政治犯的資料，而Harry則想替Merlin了解國會對經濟相關法案的下一步。在兩人互相攻防戰時，第二次回沖的大吉嶺與甜點被端上，Sherlock像是算準了時機點，整齊著裝現身。那件簡單的暗紫色襯衫，將Sherlock稍嫌蒼白的膚色跟顴骨凸顯出來。

「所以，Harry，是什麼風吹來讓你突然想找我們？」清咳，Mycroft試著將在場人的注意拉回Harry此次來訪的目的，而不是注意那名諮詢偵探將頭靠在他的軍醫肩上，雖然這的確十足新奇。

「Well，呃，這是Merlin要我來轉達的…….Q回來了。他與Merlin重新聯繫。」

「啊哈，終於。」

「終於？」

「我很抱歉說道這個，Harry，但事實上Sherlock和我在這幾年來都和Q保持著聯繫——我們也知道他現在在MI6工作。事實上要我不知道是件非常困難的事情。」 **畢竟整個英國政府就是我，我就是整個英國政府。** Mycroft的表情明顯地向Harry表示這點。

「唯一與Q失去聯繫的，只有Merlin而已。」Sherlock幸災樂禍地接話。

這三個死小孩。Harry忍不住翻翻白眼，眼前Mycroft假惺惺的對Harry表示愧疚，而Sherlock則是毫不掩飾地露出看笑話的表情——他的確能明白Merlin的關照在一般人眼裡看起來更像強迫症、執念還有那強烈的不信任，但好歹Merlin也是一手拉把這三個小鬼長大的吧？翅膀變硬後，向對方展示一點感激、定期告知對方一下近況也不為過吧？相較之下，Eggsy還真是個天使。

「…….好吧，看樣子不需要我告知，你們也知道有關Q的新消息了。那你們也該知道，Q大概過不久就會來找你們，畢竟Merlin在這件事上已經妥協了。」

「妥協？」

「我不懂你的意思，Harry。」

兩名兄弟露出相同疑惑的表情。看著那兩個人的表情，直到三人這樣愚蠢的對視許久，Harry才終於想通。

他真是個白癡——他應付的人可是一群Holmes。即使這段期間仍然保持聯繫，兄弟之間還是有些事情是有所保留，不為彼此知道，比如之前Sherlock吸毒一事，Mycroft跟蘇格蘭警長似乎有曖昧等等。他們彼此之間並非無話不談，仍有一些界線。

接著，心底猛然驚覺自己將會是第一個告知世界上最恐怖的兄弟兩人，他們最小么弟要結婚的這件事——身經百戰、經歷過各種風風雨雨的Harry突然有一種想逃跑的念頭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幾天前有空回去翻了翻以前Kingsman跟00Q的crossover............
> 
>  
> 
> 覺得以前的自己真是厲害（欸


	7. Chapter 7

Q跟Bond分手過兩次。

第一次是在他們正式上床後不久，是Q提出的。畢竟他不怎麼打算展開一段辦公室戀情（他的某種潛規則，你知道的。），而且那時候新任的M才剛上任。他不想成為新官上任後的第一個倒霉鬼。Q試著把它當作一夜情，當作什麼也沒發生。

但Bond不這麼想。而Bond靠著他那聲名遠播的魅力——或者說是，煩人程度——讓Q最後氣急敗壞地妥協了。他們正式交往的當天還收到MI6員工給的大蛋糕，「你們兩個終於他媽的  ** _(fucking 還特別用紅色寫)_** 在一起了」被大大地寫在蛋糕上。

第二次則是過了兩年後，由Bond提出。在他完成牙買加的任務。當Q回來他們兩人的公寓時，他找不到Bond那些昂貴的西裝、浴袍或者是他的蘇格蘭威士忌，所有的物品都不見蹤影，像是Bond不曾存在 過一樣。

 

 

 

_ 你值得更好的。 _

 

 

 

他唯一留下的只有這一張紙條。Q知道對方為何這樣反應——他在那些垃圾事發生的時候就在Bond身邊，在他的耳機另一端——他知道牙買加那些人做了什麼，他也知道Bond因此對於失去Q、自己可能無法再回來感到無比恐懼。但這些最主要都是因為Bond怕Q受傷。

然而Bond太過小看Q了。在Bond搬出去，沒有回MI6報到的兩天後，Q找到了對方落腳的旅館。他毀了那家飯店的監視紀錄跟水源供應，然後才到特工的房門。

**你是個笨蛋。你真的以為我會害怕嗎？** 總有板機需要按下，總有一天他們會失去彼此，難道Q在開始這段感情前不曾想過，不曾預期過嗎？Q想著，等對方一開門就劈頭直問——但當門被打開，那雙藍眼睛跟金髮映入Q的眼中之後，他第一個動作是搧對方一巴掌。

作為回應，那位特工將他的軍需官壓進房間，然後他們以非常有自我風格的方式解決了這次的分手問題。

直到現在，他們兩個終於要步入教堂，在神與法律的名義下成為正式的伴侶。

一切都會很順利。

直到M走進Q的辦公室，正好目擊他與007正在親熱的時候。

「男士們。」M面無表情地打招呼，儘管他身後的Moneypenny和Tanner幸災樂禍地笑起來，「我有需要跟你們談些事情。」

Q跟Bond不得不從他的椅子上分開，稍作整理衣著然後坐正。不過Q也很清楚他脖子上，來自Bond的吻痕時在很醒目。而始作俑者卻在一旁得意洋洋。

「聽我說，仔細的，」M警告著正將手放在軍需官腿上的Bond，他另拉一張椅子，靠著椅背並十指交疊在大腿上，「雖然我不常這樣說，我也不怎麼想這樣說——但看樣子，你們二位總能帶給我驚喜。」

「如果您是指我們要結婚的話，Sir，我們沒有意思要隱瞞你。」Bond老樣子，油嘴滑舌的向對方說道，「我們只是還沒決定好邀請函的顏色。」

「幾天前，一個在捷克的特工被一個打手擊中——那名打手是來自由一位Merlin的人所帶領的犯罪組織。但過了幾天那位Merlin又派人現身，帶了幾條恐佈份子的信息給那名特工以示道歉。」Bond挑起一邊的眉毛，M無視他的表情繼續說著，「在那天之後，在國會上我們不停的被議員針對，多半是屬於那位『移動的英國政府』，Mr. Holmes的人馬，但不論他們攻擊再怎麼順利，那位Holmes臉上假惺惺的笑容總是比平常看上去還要不爽。」

「……..」

「還有在一小時之前，有一個受蘇格蘭警場雇用的顧問偵探當眾揭穿了一名正在做臥底行動的特工的身份，雖然那名特工毫髮無傷，案件也順利解決......但這些無數針對MI6的事情，總是讓人覺得有些蹊蹺。」M繼續說著，一如既往的冷靜，無動於衷，「所以我做了點調查，結果令人意想不到——你的家人有著 **超凡的** 保護慾啊，軍需官。」

Q感覺到冷汗正浸溼他的背部，「長官，我可以——」

「我本來打算衝進你的辦公室，對你大吼大叫，」M抬手制止他，他這時朝兩人露出笑容——按照有幸目睹此笑容的MI6員工說法，是個非常「佛地魔式」的笑容，「但我接著想，這樣有何不好？無論如何，我非常享受你那位最年長的哥哥，Mycroft Holmes氣急敗壞的樣子。而另外兩位，反正剛好替我們省了不少事。所以我決定，只是以MI6的長官身份，前來感謝你對MI6所提供的『努力』，以及身為一位朋友，誠心誠意的祝福你還有Double O Seven，結婚快樂。」

 

 

 

「你們絕對值得彼此。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 超凡＝超煩
> 
>  
> 
> 等Q跟Bond結婚之後又要多一個了lol


	8. Chapter 8

「你知道我們不該做這個。」

「做什麼？」

「闖空門。」

Sherlock朝他的室友挑起一邊眉。「這是我弟弟的房子。我只是過來拜訪他一下。」

「Well，如果他不在家，而你還是試著進他的房子——那就是闖空門。為什麼我得要跟你一起做這種事情？」

「總有人得幫我把關。」偵探無辜似的說著。這時他順利的打開Q家的鎖，推開門走進去。John瞪著高個子男人的背影，在心中與良心交戰一會後跟隨著對方走入。

房子裡的幾個住戶——Q的幾隻貓在Sherlock闖進來時發出警告性的叫聲，但當牠們發現Sherlock無視他們後牠們全部跑去了別處躲藏。Sherlock則是繼續環視、觀察著整個房子。

深灰色沙發後頭鑲嵌式的書櫃，與沙發正對面十幾寸的高畫質大電視。

William Shakespeare，George Orwell，還有其他歷史上偉大作家的作品被小心翼翼地放在書櫃中。

一台老舊，音色卻依舊清脆準確的老鋼琴，琴架上放著Rachmaninoff的鋼琴曲。

廚房裡的冰箱和置物櫃，放著少許的食物、不同牌子 _（例如TWG）_ 的茶葉與各種款式的酒類。

這棟房子異常的乾淨，就算是以無人居住的標準來說也是——這裡乾淨到像是無人居住，放置的那些居家用品看似都只是混人視聽的東西。但John還是能從房子裡的細節，稍微的感覺到一絲生氣。他跟隨著Sherlock在房子裡打轉，並不自覺得發揮對方所教導他的技能：觀察，演繹，推理。

他觀察到兩人幾乎共享擁有的一切，除了他們的衣著之類的東西。其中一名男人只比另一個男人矮上不到多少。較高的男人強而有力，充滿紀律與雄性氣息——他是個軍人，或者曾經是。他應該是一個海軍出身。

「海軍退役，蘇格蘭人，金髮藍眼，左肩有陳年舊傷，飲酒量過高，煙癮量比Q要少.........」Sherlock碎碎念著，在這時門口又傳來一陣窸疏聲，那並非用正規鑰匙開鎖的聲音。諮詢偵探一如往常地忽略之，但John注意到了，他的手開始移向腰際，「將近一百八，慣用右手，表面上，實際上左右都行——」

「Sherlock。」John警告，尤其是在門開始拉出一絲隙縫時，Sherlock終於停止他的演繹，分點注意力給門邊，「我會數到三，到時候你——」

 

「沒有必要，John。」

「沒有必要這麼做，Dr. John Watson。」

 

兩道聲音一起傳來——那讓John錯愕的睜大眼，而Sherlock則一如往常，像是有人智商過低或是其他原因惹惱他，他朝門口出現的兩道人影翻白眼。「Really？」

「這才是我該問的問題。」站在前方，高高拉起風衣領子遮住自己半張臉的Merlin挑眉，他後面站著Mycroft，「你似乎越來越放肆了，Sherlock。」

「你在這裡做什麼，叔叔、Mycroft？」

「Well，我們當然是來拜訪即將結婚的小弟弟。」

「他還在MI6上班。」

「嗯哼，那真是怪了，我們剛剛還以為有人在家呢。」Mycroft假惺惺的語氣讓Sherlock繃得更緊。

在場唯一不姓Holmes的人終於開口說話了。「.......讓我搞清楚現在究竟是怎麼回事——你們都知道Q要結婚了，你們口頭上、簡訊上佯裝祝福他，但你們選擇闖進他家一探究竟？」

「登門拜訪，親愛的John。」

「如果屋主不在家，卻還是試著進他的房子，那這 **他媽的** 就是闖空門。」

John很快就跟Sherlock站在一陣線，與他的兄長對峙—— **看樣子Dr. Watson被Sherlock影響的頗深。** Merlin皺眉，考慮到他在軍醫剛搬進221B時就調閱過他的簡歷：一直以來都行規蹈矩，口不帶髒字，挺和藹可親的。

但這都變得無足輕重，不論是三人畸形的保護慾或Sherlock是否帶給Dr. Watson不好的影響。尤其是當一發子彈被精準的計算，明顯、刻意避開四人，鑲入房子裡的樑柱時。還有當MI6的00特工與軍需官站在門口，一人雙手環胸而另一人手拿著PPK時，這些都不是重點。 

「你們永遠不懂適可而止對吧？」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holmes家的人確定都不是變態而是天才嗎（喂


	9. Chapter 9

Q第一次的上學經驗是場災難。當時他的兩個哥哥已經分別進入學校，也聽過他們在假期回來時抱怨其他學生是如何愚蠢又幼稚。但Q從沒想過他會在第一天上學就因為糾正同學而被追遍整個學校（那只是一個簡單的文法錯，Q只是糾正，也沒有嘲笑他們），最後在同儕的嘲笑聲中被鎖在一間體育器材室。

他能被救出來全靠運氣，因為那位晚上一個高年級的學長剛好聽見Q虛弱的求救聲，再加上那個學長剛好是Mycroft的「朋友」——或者照他哥哥的原句，是可以使喚的 **一隻金魚** ——他很快把Q帶回宿舍去見Mycroft。

隔天，那些霸凌他的男孩們沒有一個人敢靠近他，甚至連看他一眼也不敢。他們的衣服底下藏著奇怪的傷痕，眼中充滿著對Q莫名的恐懼與創傷。

同一天的下午，他們的叔叔，Merlin，親自來學院。他先是拜訪了學校校長，從校長室領出Q的兩個哥哥後。帶著三兄弟回去的路程上，Merlin用不慍不怒的聲音告訴三人從今以後在大宅自修，他會請適合的家庭教師傳授知識給他們。

當他們離開那所學校沒多久，那裡的校長、主任以及三兄弟的班導師分別因各種原因而被革職。

那便是Q第一次發現他的家人對他有著多麽濃厚的保護慾。

 

 

 

 

「茶？」

「Yes, please.」

「餅乾？」

「Yes, that would be lovely.Mr. Bond.」

「別拿你昨天買的那款餅乾，那吃上去糟透了。」

「Sherlock。」

四位Holmes，最年長的那位與他三個姪子，平心靜氣地 _（或者更像是暴風雨前的平靜）_ 坐在Q與Bond公寓的沙發。對於那些恐怖份子或罪犯，這大概是最佳的時機去剷除他們的敵人——但他們的暗殺計畫不太可能成功。因為公寓裡還有著一位00特工、一位退役軍醫，以及Mycroft和Merlin分別在不遠處所安排的狙擊手。

這是John第一次親眼見到Sherlock最小的弟弟，Quinn Holmes——有關對方的事蹟大多從Mycroft或自己室友的隻言片語得來，在此之前他只知道對方跟Sherlock有著一樣微捲的栗色髮，高智商並擅長使用電腦。他仔細地打量MI6史上最年輕軍需官與他的伴侶，看著金髮男人將茶與甜點分配好放在眾人座位的前方，接著坐回到最年輕的Holmes旁邊。

「我希望你們這群混蛋好好的跟我解釋，為什麼做這件事情。」Q語氣甚差的說著，即使他的哥哥與叔叔分別準備茶之類的小東西當做賠罪，「我已經是個 **成年人** 了。我不需要你們過度保護我。」

「你當然長大了，我親愛的弟弟。」Mycroft首先開口，「但這不代表你可以不告訴我們有關訂婚的事情。」

「我只是在等適合的時間跟地點。」Q皺眉，「不然你期待我做什麼？像是一個情竇初開的高中女生，第一次約會就帶著她的對象來家裡享受一次家庭聚餐？那會是一場災難。」

這倒是真的。若是真的帶約會對象來Holmes的家庭聚餐——他會在剛踏進家門時就被Sherlock徹頭徹尾的演繹一遍，接著再被他狠狠羞辱一番。當Sherlock還沒說完時Mycroft還會接著加入，把所查到的資料：對方的祖宗八代、遺傳疾病等等。在對方面前逐條念出，再用暗諷的方式刺激對方。

等到那位約會對象被徹底激怒，失去理性與禮節時，那多半就是Merlin或Mr. Hart出面的時候了。這兩個人對於無禮一事都是採取零容忍態度。

「在這充滿金魚的世界 _（In a would of goldfish）_ ，你大可以任選你喜歡的一隻金魚——但你為什麼挑了一個00特工？」

「你從來沒經歷過一段長期的感情——」

「就如你所說，我可以選我喜歡的——而我 **選** James。還有，不，他不是一隻金魚。」Q的左手與Bond的右手緊握，特工看向軍需官的藍眼裡閃爍著溫暖的光芒，「附帶一提，我不確定你們有沒有注意到，但你們說話的方式越來越像彼此了，叔叔、Mycroft。」

語畢，兩位年長的Holmes面面相覷，被堵得說不出話來。Sherlock在這時發出一聲輕笑，不知是對Mycroft的嘲諷或是對Q所回答的感到不以為然。

那讓Q朝自己二哥挑眉。

「說到約會，親愛的哥哥，」Q的聲音突然放軟，那讓從小就吃過Q暗虧的兩個兄長默默繃緊神經，最小的Holmes佯裝無辜的繼續說道，偵探面帶警戒的與Q對視，「Sherlock，你的約會怎麼樣？ _（How's your date ?）_ 」

坐在他一旁的John戰戰兢兢的端起茶杯——他的耳尖微微泛紅，而Sherlock則朝他弟弟低吼，「我不是今天對話的主角！」

「不打算分享？Sherlock，我可是聽見一些謠言——」

** 「Quinn Holmes！」 **

「你是這樣告訴Irene Adler的，我記得原句是這樣： 『感情用事是失敗者的催化劑。那些化學反應簡單卻充滿破外性。』」

「那是胡說！ _（bollocks）_ 」

「Sherlock，語言。」

「還有Mycroft，」Q接著將矛頭指向他們最年長的哥哥，他非常享受這個， **挑撥他兩個哥哥** ，「你跟那位親切的 **探長** 進展如何？」

「探長——」

「喔，拜託，」Sherlock惱怒的說著，「Gavin Lestrade？！所以你的確找了一隻金魚？而那是Gavin Lestrade？」

「是 _Greg_ ，親愛的弟弟——而你不也找了John嗎？」

戰爭很快地在兩個Holmes之間點燃。從Mycroft扯到了那位退役軍醫，那讓Sherlock更受刺激。兩個Holmes像是被激怒的貓，全身的毛都倒豎立著，對著對方齜牙裂嘴。

綠色的眼睛接著掃向最後一位Holmes，他們的叔叔。最年輕與最年長的Holmes無聲地以視線交流，兩人沒有說半句話，沒有加油添醋。經過腦中仔細的演繹與利弊分析，最後年長的Holmes終於放棄，放下手上的茶杯、雙手半舉。

「我可否 **不要** 在你們的婚禮上見到Gareth Mallory？」這是身為犯罪首領的Holmes唯一想請求的。

 

 

 

「請永遠提醒我， _My Queen（Quinn）_ ，」看著其中兩名Holmes的爭執越演越激烈，Merlin與John正試著搶在兩人大打出手前停止這場無意義的鬥爭，Bond將頭靠向他軍需官的肩上，仰視著戀人得意洋洋的笑容，「永遠不要惹你生氣。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.「感情用事是失敗者的催化劑。那些化學反應簡單卻充滿破外性。」出自S201最後面Irene跟Sherlock對話的時候  
> 2.在這充滿金魚的世界（In a would of goldfish），S301，Mycroft對Sherlock說的XDDD(嫌大家都笨就對了)  
> 3.Q的名字，Quinn，自己選的(?) 我個人覺得最適合Q啦~~剛好還諧音可以聽成Queen（沒有
> 
>  
> 
> Merlin不想見到M的理由應該是很明顯啦XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bond從一趟紐約的任務回來了。

Q Branch的門口出現一名金髮，風度翩翩的男人——幾個月以來這位風情萬種的00特工得到新稱號， **「Q長官的未婚夫」** 。他無視Q那些小手下的曖昧視線跟竊竊私語，逕自進入Q的私人辦公室並交出他上回任務使用的所有裝備。

「Q。」當薑黃色的羊毛衫映入眼簾，Bond心情極好的勾起嘴角。

「Double O Seven。」辦公室裡放滿著電子器具、充滿威力的武器與用來修理電子設備的工具，Bond小心繞過那些精密的東西，走向站在中心的Q，對方手中握著一把PPK，「紐約的任務如何？」

「M很滿意，我未來的 **岳父** 也很滿意。」Bond照實回答，聽見「岳父」這個字眼時軍需官朝他翻白眼。

在上週Bond從M手中拿到一份新任務：追回被竊走的資料並將竊賊交付給Merlin。（ _「這是協商的一部份。」_ M解釋。他沒有告訴Bond，MI6究竟跟Merlin談了什麼條件）任務中他被要求與一個人合作——John Reese。由Merlin所推薦的一位前CIA，現今受僱於一位非常、非常注重隱私的百億富翁，Harold Finch。

這次追緝的目標是一名握有英、俄、德與美等國敏感文件的男人，對方具有數個不同國籍的偽造身份，還有不同的勢力撐腰。這也是為什麼Merlin會選擇與MI6合作，為什麼Bond必須向第三方勢力，Reese與他的雇主尋求協助。在這次的任務他必須低調行事........否則這會演變成多國外交與黑社會內部的危機。

「紐約的朋友要我向你傳達他的問候，」看著Q檢查完每個裝備，將之收入櫃子（Bond少有的完整歸還，真是奇蹟。），Bond接著拿出另樣東西，「還有這個。」

「Isaac Asimov。」Q絕大部分的注意力仍集中在他手中的新裝備，他不能分心——他可不希望自己的道具在實地使用時出任何狀況，造成他的特工任何麻煩，那對漂亮的綠眼睛只分給那套精裝書籍一點點的注意力，但看完後他心情極好的勾起嘴角，「他永遠都有這樣的好品味。」

「我相信他的確有。」Bond意味深長地回答，他想起當時在紐約時所見：Reese像是一頭無比溫馴的犬類，乖巧地待在Finch旁邊。那讓他感到無比驚訝（他是指， **老天** ，那可是他的同行，一個殺人不眨眼、可以如猛獸般兇殘的前CIA特工），「不論是書籍或是選人的方面........你是怎麼認識那位隱姓埋名的天才富翁？」

「我曾在紐約待了一陣子。我剛從牛津畢業時跟Sherlock大吵一架，那時我認為我們需要隔一段距離，再加上我想再多讀個學位，」Q說道，「我先注意到他的編碼，跟Merlin或任何的程式碼都不一樣，那像是一個美麗的多邊體，完美邏輯與架構........但最讓我感到不可思議的是，那套編碼似乎有著自我修復的能力。」

「一個AI。」

Q微笑，「人工智慧，北極光，或者是上帝——隨你怎麼評斷，但重點是它看得見全部。所有的東西，所有的潛在危機。你聽到它的聲音了，對嗎？」

Bond點頭。在紐約時他的確聽到了，所謂「上帝」的聲音——由不同男女、高低音調所拼出。那道聲音在混亂的槍戰中響起於他們耳邊，僵硬卻清晰的拼湊出指令。它知道在場所有人的位置、動向與手中的武器射程，能搶在幫派份子有機會扣下板機之前先告知在場的兩名特工。

「上帝」降臨後的短短十分鐘，他們成功逃脫出幫派的混戰，抓到Bond的目標並在NYPD抵達前離開現場。

「我想我會稱它是Reese的 **神仙教母** 。」它既救了前CIA特工一命，又給他一位伴侶——沒準下一次它便幫Reese跟Mr. Finch辦場婚禮。「它挺有趣的。MI6有計劃研究這塊領域嗎？」

「……..我很討厭這樣說，James，但即使是我——以我目前的能力與大英帝國下的法條約束下，我恐怕我不能創造這樣的東西。不過你若是真的想要的話，倒不是完全沒辦法......」害怕讓Bond失望，軍需官開始絮絮叨叨地說著發明AI可能性、利弊與方式，直到靜靜聽Q說話的特工突然傾身抓住對方的手臂，將他拉近，一吻堵住Q的聲音。

Bond並不是真的想要有那樣的系統——基本上他比較偏信那些陰謀論，那些懷疑人工智慧可能屠殺人類的理論。不過最讓Bond抗拒AI的原因，在於他早已習慣耳機那端傳來的是一道暖厚的英國嗓音，還有流暢的鍵盤敲打聲。特工本想稍稍調侃自己的軍需官，但誰知道對方竟如此認真的思考，如此不想讓自己失望——那讓他心癢難撓。

直到軍需官開始有些吸氣不足，特工這才戀戀不捨地放開對方，欣賞著對方紅透的臉，露出一貫的燦爛笑容。

 

 

「感謝你的貼心， _Cute_.........但我比較偏好在耳機裡聽見最好也最性感的軍需官的聲音。那是我唯一需要的東西。」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註: Isaac Asimov 科幻小說作家，最有名的是他的三大機器人法則
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------
> 
> 前幾天電視剛好在播POI第四季，突然很想看李四跟007先生的god mode（上帝模式）


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一天Q出現在221B。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章發生在Q跟Bond關係還沒正式定下來的時候。（時間設定在Sherlock S301的時候）

Sherlock帶著巷角那間新開餐廳的fish and chips回到221B。他的房東不在，而John，他唯一的朋友與室友，自他兩年前的自殺之後便搬離221B，目前還未能從他假死、欺騙中原諒他並搬回來。

**所以221B不該有人的痕跡。** Sherlock皺眉，他盯著充斥在樓梯間，他人出入的痕跡，他開始演繹來者的身份：空氣中淡淡的茶香與佛手柑的香味；階梯上少許的貓毛（大概是對方褲管上所沾到，五個品種），多半是位愛貓人士；走上樓時靠向側邊，扶著欄杆——要不是天生平衡感不佳，就是長期工作導致精神不濟..........

「不是你的客戶，也不是你的天敵.......抱歉讓你失望了。Sherlock。」

「你在這裡做什麼，Q？」打開房門，Sherlock看見一頭與自己相似的棕色捲髮，盤腿坐在他的專屬的位子上、手裡用Sherlock的筆記型電腦大聲地播放Beethoven的第五號交響曲。諮詢偵探惱怒地瞪著對方，像是被侵略地盤的貓，充滿攻擊性，「Mycroft要你來的？」

「我不是Mycroft的走狗，Sherlock——不， **是M遣散我了。** 今天之內。」

Q看上去無比的疲倦與虛弱。

「被遣散？那就回你家去。」

「我無聊了。沒事可做——喔，對了，我翻過你那些資料.......我是指我們兄長所給的資料，」對於Sherlock充滿警告的注視不為所動，Q繼續縮在對方的椅子上，「一場即將在倫敦發生的恐怖攻擊？Mycroft可以做得更好。」

「一個特工付出他的生命換取這個情資。」聽見關鍵字眼時Q稍微瑟縮一下，Sherlock朝對方深深嘆口氣，他走向廚房替兩人準備茶，一邊朝著仍巴著他沙發不放的弟弟問，「Q，你究竟在這裡做什麼？」

「我也失去一個特工。在今天早些時候。」

Sherlock扭過頭看向對方。

「這個特工有什麼特別的？」

「特別？嗯，讓我想想——自視甚高、到處留情，渾身散發賀爾蒙從不害臊，對人毛手毛腳、有酗酒跟逞英雄習慣，就算把自己弄個粉身碎骨也要完成任務？」

「.......你失去的特工是Double O Seven。你第一個經手的特工。」

Q點點頭，「那是在埃及的任務——所有的一切都該很簡單，但中途出了差錯。我們失去跟他的聯繫。」

「在北非的線人都沒有半點消息？」

「連一個人影都沒有。」

「每個為國效命的特工都知道會有這樣的風險。」

「是的，但是........但是他不一樣，Sherlock。」Q欲言又止地說著，但他不需要多作解釋，Sherlock理解Q所想。至少大部分：因為他們三兄弟的智商與能力都遠遠勝過於他人。與他人對峙時，當對手正籌劃著下一步時他們早已想到此之後的數百步——他們永遠勝券在握，從未被逼到走投無路........這讓承認失敗、承認自己的能力不足變成一項困難的事情。

「這還是不能解釋為什麼你的上司叫你離開MI6。」

Q吞吞口水，手指不安的縮緊成拳，「........我駭入了幾個不該進去的伺服器，跟幾個敏感系統。」

**為了尋找那位失蹤的特工。** 多麽充滿Holmes的風格，寧可頂撞上司，違背所有的規則與命令，就算要用盡所有的辦法都要將任務順利完成。為自己弟弟所為感到得意，Sherlock心情極好的翹起嘴角。他將泡好的兩杯茶加了相同份量的糖、奶精，走向Q將其中一杯遞給對方。

「我以為來找你能讓我分散點注意力。」

「Well，或許可以。你看，在處理Mycroft的案子同時，我還有一些有趣的案子——」

「你說在火車上的那個案子？沒有兇器、死者身上有多種不一致的傷痕，車窗還大開？太過推理小說風格不是嗎？那名兇手看太多阿加莎˙克莉絲蒂了。」

「…….好吧，那麼另外——」

「那個慈善機構主辦人的死亡？他的老婆。她為她的老公付出了一切，卻發現自己的老公是個同性戀，心有所屬.......所以她決定奪走他最重要的兩樣東西：生命跟他的慈善機構。」 _你也可以做得更好一點。_ Q的眼神明顯地傳達此訊息給他的二哥。

Sherlock惱怒的，飽受侮辱的瞪向他的弟弟（先澄清，這些案子早在Q之前就已經被自己解開了）。他將手裡的茶杯放下，奪走Q手中的筆電並將之放回桌上，Sherlock走向桌子的另一側，拉開抽屜，從裡頭拿出一條酒紅色的領帶，拋給對方。

「來玩場推理遊戲。 _（Let’s play deduction. ）_ 這來自我的最新委託人。」

Q挑眉，「一條領帶？」

「這條領帶的擁有者失縱。沒有被綁架或強迫的痕跡，憑空消失，沒有半點線索。」

「.......這是一條精緻的手工領帶，幾年前所買但保存的極好，它的顏色沒有褪去，看上去就像剛買不久。」

「是的，所以是個謹慎，充滿紀律，守舊又在乎細節的人。」

「一位現役或退役的軍人。」

Sherlock哼了哼做同意，領帶在空中畫出一條拋物線，他單手接下它，「更仔細看這條領帶，那個人不容許半點毛絮或任何瑕疵，連修補的方式都非常講究——他試著將一切維持成剛買的樣子。他不是有OCD，要不就是一個非常守舊的人。」

「一個老古董.......那為什麼他會消失？這會破壞他一成不變的規律——」

「Well，也許是什麼人，或什麼事讓他改變了主意。有什麼勝過他以往所堅持的信條。比較可能是人——人們總是這樣，對嗎？讓他人影響自己。」

「所以他跑走了，因為他害怕改變。」

「或者是因為，他需要一點時間。」Sherlock糾正他，「也許他想為這個人改變。但他需要一點時間讓自己完全準備好。」

搶在Q能回答之前——兩道的提示音傳來。來自Q的手機。年輕的Holmes慌忙地從自己大衣中翻出手機，他收到兩封簡訊：其中一封來自MI6，MI6的信件發自R，他告訴軍需官一台CCTV與一位 **線人** 在倫敦市內捕捉到他們失聯特工的身影。

但真正讓Q心情變好的是另一封簡訊。來自一組加密的號碼。Q在閱讀過程中表情出現變化：柔和、羞怯的線條浮現在他的臉上，顴骨上還染上淡淡的粉色（就像他過去被人誇獎時那樣）。Q先是興奮的靠近他的二哥，給對方一個擁抱（那讓偵探起了雞皮疙瘩，老天，他從沒看過Q做這些——擁抱還有那像過量砂糖般的甜膩笑容），接著快速地抓著自己的大衣衝下樓。

嘴角輕勾，露出惡作劇得逞般的笑容，Sherlock看著對方風風火火的跑出去，小心地將那條領帶捲好、收起。在聽見門關上的聲音不久，他大衣口袋裡的手機傳來震動。

 

 

 

_ 成功賣給MI6一個人情，將他們最好的資產完整歸還——噢，還有討我們的好弟弟開心，做得好，Sherlock。 - Mycroft _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock只是單純的想幫Q找回他的特工，結果這一天卻是Q跟Bond定下來的那一天lol（Bond第一次要求在一起的那次）
> 
> 推理的過程是模仿Mycroft跟Sherlock........但這次隱設的便是Bond跟Q的關係。


	12. Chapter 12

「我以為我們是來享受聖誕假期的，」Bond盯著正走前方、負責開門的軍需官，他開玩笑的說道：「但這看來我們是來參加第三次世界大戰的。」

「這不是第三次世界大戰，Bond。如果把Sherlock跟Mycroft每次在聖誕節吵架當作世界大戰，這恐怕不是第三次。」Q扭過頭朝特工扮個鬼，當門的鎖打開、開啟後，他們帶來的幾隻小貓率先衝了進去，開始尋找自己愜意的位子。

基於Merlin的強制要求，這一年Holmes全家都必須回到大宅度過聖誕——Q跟James在當天才趕到（畢竟恐怖份子對慶祝聖誕的定義非常不同），一切看似都安好，以宅邸為中心，百里內的草坪、庭院與路面都修剪整齊，直到兩人抱著行李和貓進入屋內： **滿目瘡痍。** 最引人注目的便是理應該好好掛在圓廳上的水晶燈精準砸在下方的聖誕樹上，小撮的火焰在樹枝上燃燒並有漸漸增大的趨勢。

而一切的始作俑者，Mycroft和Sherlock正跪在渾身沾滿彩色紙片的Merlin面前懺悔（Harry和John站在後頭，嘴角有些抽動）。Q對於此景勾起一抹笑，帶點陰氣、狡猾，還讓Bond有那麼一點點 **興奮** 。他索性跩著Bond，先到自己的房間待一切混亂解決。

Q將行李一律扔在地上，只從裡頭掏出幾樣東西、放在桌上之後，便抱著電腦跑到牆邊，跟著貓一起窩在角落。Bond則興致勃勃的在Q的房間打轉，仔細從房間的擺設、細節裡得知年輕戀人的過去： 床的左右側分別是衣櫃、手製貓架（現在Einstein已經窩在上頭，估計好一陣子不會下來）——其中一面貼滿貼紙的牆吸引了Bond的注意力，每張貼紙都是著名國際公司、公家情報機關的標誌。在標誌旁邊還有過去Q用原子筆寫了一行非常小的數字。

「從小就是個狡猾的天才。」低喃著，特工忍不住露出微笑，寵溺又帶點得意。Bond很輕鬆的就弄明白那些數字的含義，那是Q成功駭入這些系統的日期。而且對照這些時間來看，當時Q連高中都還沒畢業，但實力就足以不著痕跡的駭入這些系統。

Bond接著朝書桌移動腳步，上頭放著以木製框錶著，按照時間順序擺著的相片：左邊第一張時間最久遠，Holmes全家福（Q當時還是個襁褓中的嬰兒）；第二張Q的父母便缺席，僅剩下Merlin和三位小Holmes；第三張時Q已經戴起黑框眼鏡，而在相片裡他兩個哥哥都苦著臉（估計與他們頭上、周圍的那些貓有關）；第四張裡Mycroft已經穿上大學畢業服，一旁除了另外三位Holmes以外，還有Mr. Hart。

而最右側——Q剛才才放上去的第五個相框裡還是空白，還未照片在裡頭。

在Bond的背後，Q的聲音夾雜著笑意傳來。

「現在想逃離這裡已經太遲了，James。」

「逃跑可不是我的天性。」回以微笑，Bond緩步靠向與貓一同坐在地上的Q，不顧對方抗議的抽走電腦，隨手放在桌上，「現在距離晚上還有幾個小時的時間。」

「是的，」聲音帶點小困惑，然而與其聲音相反，軍需官站起身、摘下眼鏡，他一邊靠向剛將門鎖上的特工，一邊解開襯衫的扣子，「所以？」

「把握時間，及時行樂？」

Q的嘴角因這提議而輕輕翹起，他抬起雙手捧住Bond的臉，緩慢虔誠地親吻著特工。Bond因此發出悶悶的笑聲，長期握槍的手探入Q的襯衫，環住對方的腰際並將對方推向自己。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最近需要一點甜文療癒身心
> 
>  
> 
> "meet Q" 這篇應該是會更新的很慢很慢很慢.....所以就先看看小段子吧XD


	13. Chapter 13

當Bond在祕魯山上避暑的時候，倫敦的天氣接近冰天雪地——全球暖化加劇的氣候異常讓倫敦整個冬天溫度劇烈降低——連續數天的低溫與大雪影響整個都市的通勤與心情，更糟的是，它讓MI6的軍需官得感冒了。

最初只是些微的鼻塞跟喉嚨不適，接著頻繁的咳嗽、聲音沙啞，但Q始終相信看醫生只是多餘，相信自身強大的免疫系統可以將身上的病毒打敗，加上唯一能拖他去看病的Bond遠在天邊，Q僅將注意力集中監督每位特工身上，擱置治病一事。

一直到有天一位實習生在看見剛進入軍需部的主管發生尖叫——根據女孩的說法，Q的臉色像蒼白、眼眶混雜著紅色與黑眼圈，渾身散發著低氣壓，走路還搖搖晃晃像是剛從墳墓裡爬起來的死人——R跟Moneypenny不得不「請求」Q去看診。為了他自己與避免在嚇著其他員工。

被扔出MI6，Q只好邊咳嗽邊走向他哥哥室友，John Watson的診所（基於各種理由，最主要就是安全）。因為前軍醫的診斷精準、人又親切，診所裡擠滿了不同年齡層的人正等待著看病。Q簡單做完報到手續後，便將書包抱在腿上開始用手機辦公，一邊注意著護理人員叫號。

頭與喉嚨隱隱作痛，視線模糊........一個孩子突然的尖叫聲將Q從夢中驚醒。 **還沒輪到他，** Q絕望地看著一個老人走進診間。即使Q戴上耳機並將音量調到最大，距離Q不遠之處有幾個孩子的尖叫聲，與他們母親閒話家常的聲音都還是一清二楚。他的身體阻止他工作，但周圍的環境又不讓他休息。

他不該來看醫生的——不，他應該早點就先治療——再更正一次，他應該將John Watson直接升級成Holmes家專屬的家庭醫生，這樣Dr. Watson絕對不會有薪水不足的問題，而Q也不用落到這種地步。

但更重要的是，Q希望Bond在這裡。他希望那位金髮特工能在這裡讓他靠著，把他圈進懷裡，替他注意周遭狀況並使那些瘋狂的母子們降低他們的聲音。

只能說一切都是自作自受，Q痛苦的呻吟，明明知道Bond至少還要再兩週才能回來，自己卻還是要死命工作。

當Q再次陷入昏睡，然後被不知名男孩的哭聲吵醒時，他終於放棄似的關掉手機音樂、拔下耳機——Q總有一天會研發出一種絕對隔音式的耳機，他向老天發誓——突然間他注意到，自己剛倚著不知何人的肩膀。

驚恐又有點不好意思的，Q快速地跳開並準備道歉——接著他發現即將道歉的對象是自家二哥Sherlock時，那句「Sorry」又被吞回去。

「Sherlock？」Q沙啞，虛弱不成聲的問。

「我有個新案子。但John說過我不準再隨便打斷診療抓他出去，」直接跳過寒暄，Sherlock看上去百般無聊的向Q解釋自己的出現，「我得待在這裡等他看完診.......你可以繼續靠著睡沒關係的。」

「........感謝你的貼心，Sherlock，但我覺得這有點太——」

「為了你的喉嚨，停止講話，Quinn。」偵探不耐煩地拍拍Q原先坐的位置。「就這一次。」

或許是因為嚴重感冒的關係，或者是因為Q現在太累、沒有半點力氣跟他的兄長爭執——不選擇故意拿John來說嘴或找任何方法諷刺自己的哥哥，Q僅毫無殺傷力的瞪視Sherlock不到一分鐘後就妥協。挪動身子坐回Sherlock旁邊，Q少有的向自己兄長示弱，頭輕輕靠在對方肩上。

「謝謝。」再次失去意識之前，Q低聲嘶啞的向諮詢偵探道謝。

「不客氣。」注視著最年輕Holmes的灰藍色眼睛變得柔和，Sherlock伸手輕輕按壓Q的太陽穴以緩和對方的陣痛後，他的注意力移到手中的手機，「現在睡吧，Q。輪到你時我會叫你。」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 該改這作品的標題了XDDDDDDDDD
> 
> 這系列感覺就是自己一堆想到的片段而已哈哈 上一章的聖誕節其實我還想寫個什麼
> 
> 喔對 我最近在學習使用lofter(?  
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 這個感冒經驗是自己的經驗，不過我跟Q一樣，我沒有哥哥可以靠TvT
> 
> 大家要好好照顧身體喔


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 接續上章的感冒故事

「茶？」聲音從一旁傳來，當Q努力睜開眼時，他看見一頭熟悉的金髮，聞到一股加有佛手柑的茶香——但當他快勾到杯子時，特工猛的將杯子抽回去，「啊，抱歉。但感冒好像不能喝。」

Q因此發出洩氣的嗚咽，而Bond——仍然擔任一位襯職的混蛋——開心地笑了出來。

原先還需要兩週的任務藉由Mycroft與M積極的遊說，再加上Merlin的「幫助」被縮限到十天內。當摸不著底的Bond剛踏回祖國的土地時Mycroft的秘書，Amy（ _今天是Alicia_ ，她糾正Bond）正站在一台黑色休旅車前，準備帶特工回到他與Q的公寓。

_Q的身體狀況仍然很差，但在Sherlock，Well，很顯然的蘇格蘭警場不能沒有他以及Dr. Watson，但其他人的存在只會讓Q更加不自在而已。_ Amy將Mycroft的聲音透過擴音器傳給Bond，大英政府告訴Bond他將暫時無限期放假，直到MI6的軍需官身體能夠好轉為止。

對於早點回來陪自己的伴侶並不件壞事，真的。Bond想，但當他聽見Q發燒，甚至一個人待在診間時——特工的心裡是有一搓小怒火的。一方面在此刻討厭自己的工作如此的「彈性」與繁忙，一方面對於Q不照顧自己感到心疼。

所以在照顧Q的同時，Bond乾脆藉機來實行一場教育行動好告訴Q照顧好自己身體是有多麽重要：故意將泡好的茶、甜點在男孩面前晃來晃去、將所有電子儀器拿離對方伸手可及的範圍，甚至連小貓們都不能上床、靠近Q（ _「這會影響你的呼吸，」_ Bond笑吟吟的說著，然後刻意在Q面前把小貓全都先交託給Moneypenny）。

再一次與心愛的紅茶無緣，縮在沙發上看著Doctor who的Q憤恨地撐起身子，試著朝對方投射不滿的情緒——但在病情的影響下，那雙綠眼只是變得霧濛濛，看上去挺可憐的。然而Bond對一副快要哭出來的Q仍然不為所動，最後只維持著臉上欠扁的笑容端一杯水跟藥到對方面前。

一直到Q吃完睡前的藥劑，Doctor Who看著看著而陷入熟睡後，Bond才坐到沙發的另一邊，將手伸入對方深褐色的捲髮裡並深深嘆口氣。

「天冷就要加衣服、要多喝溫水；下雨要撐傘，或打車直接回來；身體真的不行就要抽時間去看診——去醫療部也行，」盯著對方的睡顏，Bond說道，「營養要均衡、三餐要定期吃........你需要照顧每位在外勤的特工，相對的，你也需要照顧你自己。」

**別讓人這麼擔心。** 這才是特工心裡最想說的。在過去他從未體驗過這樣的感覺，從未這麼在乎、關心一個人——現在Bond終於有些了解Q過去的感受了。每一次受傷後的叮嚀，每一道擔憂的眼神。軍需官總是一次次的照顧、關心自己，總是在螢幕前擔心自己倒下或受傷，總是駭進他的醫囑系統檢查Bond的身體狀況。

「……好好照顧自己，」小力握住對方發燙的手，Bond輕聲懇求，「Alright？」

等到Doctor Who終於播完，Bond才將電視關起並把Q整個人抱回房間（說也奇怪，但若沒有等到Doctor Who的結尾音樂就將Q抱起，他是會醒來的）， 接著將餐桌、客廳上的東西簡單清理過後再躺回Q的旁邊。

隔天早晨，床邊的一陣窸窣聲驚動了特工——湛藍的眼睛在睜開的當下便與一雙相襯的翠綠對視。

「有關你昨天所說的，有關好好照顧自己..........」發燒的狀況明顯減緩，軍需官此刻跨坐在特工身上，用著刻意挑動、慢條斯理的語氣說話，手同時以極緩慢的速度滑過Bond的胸膛——搶在那抹藍按耐不住性子前，Q薄而紅的唇輕輕貼上Bond的唇，在淺嘗輒止的吻後青年再次拉開兩人的距離，像是一隻偷腥的小貓般翹起一抹得意的弧度。「我想有個人也得做出同樣的承諾？」

「I promise.」低沈而充滿情慾的聲音，Bond抓住在自己身上不安份的手並撐起自己，轉換兩人之間的位置，「I promise.」

_Then so do I._ Q想著，但有鑿於Bond的唇剛擦過自己頸上的敏感部位並將手往下移——他大概暫時無法將這句話告訴對方了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....以為有肉嗎，才沒有呢XDDDDDDD(#
> 
> 好啦之後考慮一下(?) 但我真的很久沒寫了好生疏(ry

**Author's Note:**

> 有則新聞報導說，Dainel的好碰友Mark說他很想當Bond電影的反派，可惜對方不演了（http://www.shortlist.com/entertainment/films/exclusive-daniel-craig-has-quit-as-bond-according-to-mark-strong?utm_content=bufferabf6c&utm_medium=social&utm_source=twitter.com&utm_campaign=buffer）
> 
> 我只好來成全一下了 應該又會是段子段子，不然就只有一章之類的哈哈
> 
> 之前的文大概準備要坑了（#


End file.
